List of Fanon Ninjago Seasons
This is a list of Ninjago Fanon seasons '''created by the users of this wiki. Most begin starting with "Season 10..." They all take place in separate parallel universes in The Ninjago Multiverse. '''Feel free to add your own! The Civil War Trilogy and Onward (G Frost and Redninja2.0) Description This series takes place in Earth-30, a world where Garmadon is redeemed once again in the Hunted finale. It also expands many years after the first three seasons as a beta series. Seasons [[Season 10: Civil War|''Season 10: Civil War]] The Ninja split up over a quarrel with Garmadon's imprisonment, and the team is disbanded. It is later revealed that this was all orchestrated by Nadakhan, who is out to get revenge on Jay. * '''Main antagonist:' Nadakhan * Villainous faction: N/A * Focus Ninja: Jay, Nya * Episodes: 10 * Release: January 2019 [[Season 11: Starfarer|''Season 11: Starfarer]] The Ninja team up again to fight an alien race known as the Scavengers, who plan on using Zane's heart to destroy Ninjago. The end of the season results in Zane's death after he sacrifices his heart to save the planet. * '''Main antagonist:' Captain Zelok * Villainous faction: Scavenger Aliens * Focus Ninja: Zane * Episodes: 10 * Release: March 2019 [[Season 12: Fire 'N Ice|''Season 12: Fire 'N Ice]] The Ninja reunite once and for all to end the war between Ice Samurai and Fire People and prevent Zane's resurrection. * '''Main antagonists:' Emperor Glassimo and King Caldera * Villainous factions: Ice Samurai and Fuocasonne * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 6 * Release: May 2019 [[Season 13: Revenge of Time|''Season 13: Revenge of Time]] It takes place 28 years after ''Fire 'N Ice and Krux and Acronix have come back to Ninjago. * Main antagonists: Krux and Acronix * Villainous faction: Past Pandemonium * Main Ninja: Extradroid * Episodes: 7+ * Release: Early 2020 TheFeelingIFeel's (Harumi's) Series - Realms of Death Description Ninjago: Realms of Death is a series where every realm becomes a realm of death, led by the Overlord. It is succeeded by Ninjago: Masters of Airjitzu. It takes place in Prime Ninjago. Seasons Season 1: Destruction to Chen's Island (Pilot) After a long journey from the realm of Camelot, the Ninja travel to Chen's Island, where they will find yet their worst nightmare: Aspheera and her army teamed up with the Oni to destroy the Ninja. They seek to bring evil upon Ninjago: The ancient dark masters that were told in the legend and prophecy. * Main antagonist(s): Aspheera and the Omega * First US Airdate: June 11, 2019 * Last US Airdate: July 1, 2019 * Villainous faction(s): The Pyro Vipers and the Oni * Episodes: 22 A FANDOM User's Series Description N/A Seasons Season 11: Pyro Invasion Lego Ninjago '''(Subtitled) Pyro Invasion starts off a new preceded arc onto Winter 2020, this separates from Season 10: March of the Oni. Zane is the opening mascot. * '''Main Antagonist(S): Aspheera and Ice Emperor * Villainous Faction: Pyro Snakes and Ice Samurai * Episodes: 17 * Release: December 1st 2019 Season 12: Chronicles Of Descendant! Lego Ninjago '(Subtitled) Chronicle Of Descendants ''Starts 1 Month After Season 11: Pyro Invasion, Wu Is the Main Character. * '''Main Antagonist(S): ''NONE'' * Villainous Faction: '''N/A * '''Episode Count: Movie Special + 17 * Release: '''January 19th 2020 - March 6th 2020 Emperor Garmadon's Series Description This takes place on Earth-101, a world where in the Hunted finale, the darkness Garmadon speaks about is not the oni, but it is the villains from Seasons 1 and 2 returning. With the exception of Season 12, every season has the same antagonist and villainous faction as a official Ninjago season. Seasons [[Season 10: Legacy|Season 10: Legacy]] Based on the Ninjago: Legacy sets, the villains from Season 1 and 2 return and the ninja must use the dragon masks to stop them. * '''Main Antagonist: The Overlord * Villainous Faction: Stone Army and Serpentine * Focus Ninja: Lloyd * Episodes: 10 * Release Date: January 4, 2019 [[Season 11: Rise of the Oni|''Season 11: Rise of the Oni]] Based on Ninjago Season 10: March of the oni, the oni are attacking ninjago and the ninja must defeat them. * '''Main Antagonist:' The Alpha * Villanous Faction: Oni * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 4 * Release: February 2, 2019 [[Season 12: True Darkness|''Season 12: True Darkness]] The Alpha sends the Dark Spinjitzu Master, the first spinjitzu master's evil brother to Ninjago. * '''Main Antagonist:' The Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villanous Faction: Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Episodes: 10 * Release Date: February 18, 2019 [[Jailbreak|''Jailbreak]] A Ninjago special event, the ninja have been imprisoned after the oni and elemental robots have taken ninjago and the next resistance must free them. * '''Main Antagonists:' The Alpha and the Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villanous Factions: Oni and Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Release Date: March 15, 2019 [[Season 13:: Into the Realms|''Season 13: Into the Realms]] Based on Ninjago Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu, The Ninja and Elemental Masters have been stranded on the Kingdom of Peace and must find a way out. * '''Main Antagonists:' Aspheera and the Ice Emperor * Villanous Factions: Pyro Snakes and Ice Samurai * Focus Ninja: Kai and Zane * Episodes: 10 * Release Date: April 13, 2019 [[Battle of Destruction City|''Battle of Destruction City]] A Ninjago special event, the ninja have returned and must find a way to defeat the oni, elemental robots, and their new creation, the coloss-oni-bot. * '''Main Antagonists:' The Alpha and the Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villanous Factions: Oni and Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Release Date: May 12, 2019 [[Season 14: Infection|''Season 14: Infection]] Iron Baron has returned and he corrupted the dragon hunters and the dragons and seeks revenge on the ninja. * '''Main Antagonist:' Iron Baron * Villanous Faction: The Infected * Focus Ninja: N/A * Episodes: 20 * Release Date: June 12, 2019 DTinagliastudios Series Description This series takes place in Earth-81, following Tournament of Elements. The ninja meet off-show freinds and enemies along their adventures, such as Zora (the Master of Gravity) and Rune (the Master of Translation) With the exception of seasons 5 and 7, every season borrows the same antagonist and villainous faction of an official Ninjago season. Seasons [https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/DTinagliastudios_Series#Season_1:_Curse_of_Morro Season 1: Curse of Morro] Morro is unleashed with his Ghost Army and the Ninja and their students must find the Overlord to defeat him. * Main antagonist: '''Morro * '''Villainous faction: '''Ghost Army * '''Focus Ninja: '''Lloyd * '''Episodes: '''12 * '''Release: '''2015 ''Season 2: Piracy'' Naddhakan convinces Jay to join his army of Sky Pirates and Cole must stop him before everyone gets trapped in the Djinn Blade. * '''Main antagonist: '''Nadakhan * '''Villainous faction: '''Sky Pirates * '''Focus Ninja: '''Jay, Cole * '''Episodes: '''14 * '''Release: '''2016 ''Season 3: Realm Wars'' Sensei Yang regains his memories and hypnotizes past villains to fight the Ninja in separate realms. * '''Main antagonist: '''Yang * '''Villainous faction: '''Past villains * '''Focus Ninja: '''Cole * '''Episodes: '''16 * '''Release: '''2016 ''Season 4: A Splinter in Time'' Krux and Acronix attempt to go back in time to reverse Rune's murder of their parents. (In Earth-82 their plan fails and an apocalypse starts throughout the realm) * '''Main antagonist: '''Krux and Acronix * '''Villainous faction: '''Vermillion * '''Focus Ninja: '''Rune * '''Episodes: '''12 * '''Release: '''2017 ''Season 5: The Twilight Sands'' The ninja try to prevent Anubis's resurrection while fighting Aneb's cult who kills Lloyd, who is visited by the demigods who give him Golden Power. * '''Main antagonist: '''Anubis * '''Villainous faction: '''Cult of Anubis * '''Focus Ninja: '''Lloyd * '''Episodes: '''VIII * '''Release: '''2017 ''Season 6: Sons of Garmadon'' The Sons of Garmadon resurrect Lord Garmadon and kill Kai, and go to Earth-82 with the ninja to free the realm and find Oni Kai. * '''Main antagonist: '''Mr. E (Oni Lloyd) * '''Villainous faction: '''Sons of Garmadon * '''Focus Ninja: '''Lloyd * '''Episodes: '''10 * '''Release: '''2018 ''Season 7: New Creation' The ninja fight a samurai named Yakunan while receiving a series of dreams. * '''Main antagonist: '''Yakunan * '''Villainous faction: '''N/A * '''Focus Ninja: '''Jay * '''Episodes: '''20+ * '''Release: '''2019 Category:Seasons Category:Civil War Timeline Category:The Ninjago Multiverse Category:Dtnagliastudios Series